Accidentally Falling In Love
by pepiandya
Summary: Ini cuman kisah abal-abal, dengan bahasa baku bercampur dialog zaman now. Setiap chapter mengandung racun yang bisa bikin lo dikit-dikit ilfeel atau gak bisa berhenti senyum liat gombalannya Kim Taehyung. [BTSOT7] [EXOOT12] [OC]
1. Chapter 1 repost

**Accidentally Falling In Love**

 **A BTS and EXO Fanfiction**

 **Choi Jiyeon (OC)**

 **Kim Sungyeon (OC)**

 **Huang Jinra (OC)**

 **Jennifer Ahn (OC)**

 **Ayumi Mitsumoto (OC)**

 **Genre : School-Life , Romance**

 **Rating : T**

 **Warn! Yang baper kalo EXO OT12 jangan baca :v bahasanya juga ancur:v**

 **[1]**

* * *

"Jiyeon, liat deh! Ya tuhanku! Kak Kris ganteng banget!"

Jiyeon mengalihkan atensi dari buku yang dibacanya dan melihat Ayumi yang lagi ngipas-ngipas wajahnya.

Jiyeon memutuskan untuk gak peduli dan terus ngebaca bukunya.

"Yakk! Dokter Choi! Dengerin aku dong!" Ucap Ayumi sambil menarik kunciran Jiyeon.

Jiyeon yang lagi serius-seriusnya pun akhirnya kesel dan teriak.

"Y—yak! Jangan tarik kunciranku, pabo! Yak!" Teriakan Jiyeon begitu nyaring sehingga membuat gerombolan yang sedari tadi Ayumi terus bicarakan melihat kepadanya.

Ayumi yang diteriaki begitu pun menutup kupingnya.

"Yak! Pabo! Aku harus belajar, ujian semester sebentar lagi. Berani ganggu aku lagi, kubunuh kau!" Ancam Jiyeon lalu membereskan buku-buku kedokterannya.

Rambut brunette-nya yang panjang sebahu pun jadi malas ia ikat.

Sekilas, ia melihat gerombolan yang tadi dikagumi Ayumi. Sebelum mendengus kesal.

Yah! Gara-gara mereka kan, Ayumi menarik kuncirannya. Wajar dia kesal!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

EXO [dari pandangan Jiyeon]

Gerombolan yang sangat disegani seluruh kampus. Kakak kelas yang udah semester 3. Angkatan ke 87. Anak orang kaya. But, _just a bunch of rich guys_ kurang kerjaan menurut Jiyeon. Tapi cukup pintar. Sangat pintar hingga seluruh posisi senat dipegang mereka. Kampus Seoul University dipenuhi dengan aturan mereka. Anggotanya :

-Kim Junmyeon.

(Banyak yang mengira bahwa Ketua dari EXO adalah Do Kyungsoo. Sang ketua senat. Namun,kenyataannya anak sombong inilah yang merupakan ketuanya. Kim Junmyeon. Paling pintar? Tidak tuh. Kaya? Kaya sih.., tapi nggak kaya-kaya amat. Satu EXO juga kaya kali. Paling ganteng? Oh Sehun jagonya kalo ganteng -ini sih Jiyeon mengakui-. Entahlah, tapi katanya dia Bapaknya EXO makanya dia jadi ketuanya? Yaelah pak Saimin bapaknya sekolah [re: Kepala Bidang Kebersihan Sekolah a.k.a KBKS.] aja nggak jadi Kepala Sekolah. Jabatannya adalah Ketua Disiplin Siswa bareng Park Chanyeol. Hati-hati mereka sering razia orang jelek. Dan,yang paling ngeselin adalah dia sering ngaku-ngaku mantannya banyak. Nama kerennya dia Suho.)

-Do Kyungsoo.

(Ketua senat. Pendiam. Cool maybe? Baik hati dan tidak sombong. Yang punya yayasan donatur paling banyak di sekolah. Bapaknya sih. Jago masak. Makanya kalo Pak Henry, guru tata boga nggak masuk entar dia yang masuk gantiin. Tapi, gimana siswa-siswinya mau pinter tabog ? Lah,dia masuk pada mimisan. Yang ada bikin sup darah :v)

-Park Chanyeol

(Bapak-ibunya punya restoran. Kakaknya pembawa acara tiap malem minggu. Tau apaan Jiyeon nggak pernah megang remot kalo malming. Soalnya tiap maljum sama malming, Jiyeon udah _stay_ depan tipi buat nonton _ChandraNandini_. Baik sih. Ramah. Tapi banyak modusnya. Trio bangsat kebanggaan SONIV bareng si Jongin sama Sehun. Nggak kayak Kris yang anak mafia kalo ada masalah,manggil squad-nya dia.., Chanyeol kalo dapet masalah tinggal line sama dm degemnya aja. Beres. Nama kerennya : Mas Ceye. Bang Ceye. Kang Ceye, atau apalah. Intinya ceye. Tapi, Chanyeol itu subhanallah pinternya. Waktu SD peraih UN tertinggi se Indonesia. Pas SMP dan SMA dia meraih gelar siswa paling pinter sekabupaten. Walaupun pinter, tapi kak Chanyeol lemah di pelajaran agama. Makanya dia sering berguru sama Chen.)

-Byun Baekhyun

(Masih belum jelas gendernya apa. Anggota Cocan squad. Tuhannya kantin. Tiap istirahat nggak mengijinkan satu orang pun yang boleh masuk kantin. Kecuali Jiyeon yang nggak perduli dan nggak mau tahu. Berisik. Tukang gosip bareng Boo Seungkwan anak jurusan Gizi Masyarakat dan Sumber Daya Keluarga. Cocoklah mereka jadi duo racun. Cabe-cabean juga. Tapi ramah sih. Sering dipanggil "Cabe." "Baekbaek" "Baekkie" atau bahkan nggak usah lu panggil, lu ngaku aja lu nemu duit 100rb,entar dia juga nyamperin elu. Ketua Humas.)

-Xi Luhan

(Ketuanya cocan squad. Laki-laki, tapi wajahnya cantik banget. _Masya allah_ kalo nggak inget masih punya gengsi, dulu Jiyeon bakalan fotoin muka cantiknya itu. Tapi, Luhan itu mulutnya pedes. Sensinya mengalahkan cewek-cewek pms. Sering berantem sama Baekhyun. Nggak tahu deh cocoknya dipanggil oppa atau eonni. Pernah ada satu kasus dimana anak baru manggil dia noona dan seminggu kemudian anak itu keluar gara-gara takut sama Luhan. Emang diapain bang? Nggak ada yang tahu sampe sekarang. Biarlah itu menjadi rahasia mereka dan tuhan:v Tapi hebatnya,dia sering ngaku manly. Padahal, eum _you know_ lah. Jabatannya ialah anggota Ketua Disiplin siswa divisi Cewek Bermasalah.)

-Zhang Yixing

(Kadang namanya Yixing, kadang Lay, kadang Layla, kadang Lula, kadang Laina, kadang Lintah atau nama-nama lainnya serterah yang manggil. Kesayangannya Junmyeon. Jabatannya Ketua UKS bareng Sehun sebagai anggota. Walaupun lola dan kadang gak jelas, tapi Yixing itu calon dokter hebat lho..)

-Oh Sehun

(Paling muda di EXO. Ganteng. Cool. Berkharisma. Anggota UKS. Tinggi, mukanya always flat. Paling ganteng ke-0,5. Karena 0,5 yang lainnya dimiliki musuh terbesarnya. Kim Taehyung.)

-Kris Wu

(Nama asli Wu Yi Fan. Tapi karena dia harus swag, makanya dia nggak memperbolehkan seseorang pun manggil nama aslinya. Pinter. Ganteng tapi absurd. Mantannya BUANYAAAAAKKKKKKKKK banget. Waktu TK pernah punya mantan 13. Waktu SD mantannya 26. Waktu SMP ada 50. Waktu SMK ada 79. Target mantannya Kris adalah 500. Karena dia suka angka itu. Kris itu terlalu tampan –katanya. Ketua bidang Olahraga.)

-Huang Zi Tao

(Ganteng,pendiem kadang cengeng. Ketua bidang Eksul. Baik hati, ramah, penyayang. Tipe-tipe eomma solehah gitu lah.)

-Kim Jongin.

(Panggil aja Kai. Jangan pake bang,ntar bau. Punya mobil Porsché 12. Lamborghini 20. Tapi kekayaannya yang paling rendah di EXO. Karena menurut Junmyeon,Kai itu belum bisa kayak dia yang tidur di Swedia,sarapan di Inggris trus tau-tau malemnya tidur di Hotel mewah di benua Antartika yang entah gimana ngebangunnya. Ketua bidang Mading.)

-Kim Jongdae.

(Panggil aja Chen. Malaikatnya semua orang. Satu-satunya yang nggak aneh di EXO. Jabatannya itu Ketua bidang Keagamaan. Kalo mau marawis atau maulid-an, hubungin Akang Chen ya? Nopenya 08125577xxxx. Chen juga buka usaha jual daging kambing.)

-Kim Minseok.

(Leluhur. Nama kerennya Xiumin. Karena dia setengah cina setengah korea. Misterius tapi pinter. Ketua bidang Kesenian.)

Di EXO, Jiyeon deket sama Xiumin, Chen, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" _Jiyeon,mau ya ikut jadi anggota Disiplin Siswa?"_

Jiyeon yang lagi minum jus jeruk sambil main Medal Of Honor di PS4-nya nggak peduliin suara yang barusan keluar dari hapenya yang dia loudspeaker.

" _Jiyeon? Kamu masih dengerin kakak, kan?"_

Jiyeon baru aja mau nembak target-nya si officer gatau siapa namanya,biar misi cepet selesai,eh tiba-tiba—

" _JIYEON! MASIH DENGERIN KAKAK GA?"_ Teriakan Park Chanyeol yang menggelegar dari ponsel Jiyeon membuatnya kaget setengah mati.

'Anjrit. Mau bikin gua jantungan nih orang.' Batin Jiyeon.

Jiyeon pun nge-pause game nya dan ngambil hapenya. Matiin speaker yang dari tadi nyala trus nempelin itu hape ke kuping.

"Iya, iya masih gua dengerin elah." Keluh Jiyeon.

' _Nah,gitu dong. Nah, jadi nggak ikut DS?'_

"Dapet subsidi nggak gue?"

' _Sekali-kali kita aku-kamuan kek. Masa_ you _ama_ I _kamu-aku-gue-eluan. Aku kasih makan 3x sehari. Ane beliin kuota juga deh kalo perlu. Bisa bolos kelas. Hmm, apalagi ya?'_

"Ngomong apaan sih lu. Kalo,make ruang musik sepuasnya? _Otte_?"

' _Ruang musik?'_

"Iya, lu taukan kalo gua seneng banget main piano di ruang itu, gimana?"

' _Itu.., kamu izin ke si Tao lah.'_

"Iya, tapi lo sendiri ngizinin nggak?"

' _Kamu tau kan kalo, ruang musik kita itu area terlarang kalo lewat dari jam 7 malem.'_

"Huh, _'mereka'_ lagi kan yang make? Emang nggak puas udah make ruang dance dan musik sekaligus? Emang mereka yang punya kampus!? Cih kayak negara Jerman jaman Nazi aja, semaunya sendiri."

' _Kalo kita ngelanggar perjanjian itu, kita bakalan kena sanksi. Kamu tau kan dek kalo mereka itu bener-bener berandalan!? Kris aja nggak mau urusan sama mereka.'_

" _Of course_ nggak mau berurusan, jelas. Ini sekolah. Kepala Sekolah nggak bakal biarin siapapun nyiptain perang berdarah lagi. Mereka yang harus taat, kak!"

' _Gak segampang itu dek. Kalo kamu mau, kamu gabung deh. Kakak taro kamu di_ Special Force _-nya Divisi Cowok Bermasalah, gimana?'_

"Terus? Maksud lo?"

' _Yah.., berarti kamu berurusan ama mereka. Berani?_ People should make change. Not me. You are. _'_

"Kenapa gue?"

' _Tadi, siapa yang berapi-api ngatain mereka, huh? Kenapa emangnya? Kamu takut?'_

"Berani sih gue. Siapa takut."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Mereka?**

Al Pacino. [dari pandangan Jiyeon -lagi-]

Al Pacino, nama geng mafia yang terbesar dan menyeramkan. Bener-bener deskripsi yang pas buat mereka.

Anggota-anggotanya kumpulan dari berandalan SONIV yang ada di semester 1 s/d 6. Bahkan terkadang para alumni geng Al-Pacino gak segan-segan bakal sering berkunjung ke SONIV demi nengokin juniornya.

Sering neror-neror warga Seoul. Sayangnya,markas mereka di SONIV. Jadi, sekolah yang terus-terusan dapet ancaman dari Dewan Sekolah pun memutuskan untuk menertibkan Al-Pacino. Atau disingkat AP.

Tapi, yang nama bleguk ya selamanya bleguk ya.. Kepala Sekolah SONIV yang gantengnya banget banget tapi boong itu dengan bodohnya malah nyuruh EXO buat lawan AP. Ya kali masa ya pak.. Secara, EXO dan AP itu musuh bebuyutan. Jangankan disuruh buat saling berantem, mereka saling ketemu sampe _at least_ panggil nama aja mereka nggak sudi.

Tapi tetep diterima sama EXO. Bah!

Selama, 3 semester Kampus SONIV terpecah jadi 3 sisi.

Anggap aja gini, siswa yang nggak mau ikut-ikutan dan nggak mau perduli. Netral lah istilahnya, disebut _Citizen_. Nggak ngapa-ngapain diem aja nggak mau ikutan karena takut dan bodo amat.

Law side is EXO. Isinya yah, anak-anak pejuang kebenaran :v

Criminal side is Al Pacino. Al Pacino itu tipe kelompok yang free. Nggak mau taat aturan mau itu menguntungkan atau enggak. Mereka hanya mau menaati apa yang menurut mereka harus ditaati, mau itu bikin mereka mati juga, _it's fine_.

Anggota AP banyak. Tapi _leader_ mereka satu. Namanya Bangtan. Bukan satu orang, tapi satu kelompok. Jadi, kelompok didalam kelompok. Orang yang Jiyeon kenal adalah Kim Taehyung. Musuhnya Oh Sehun. Taehyung itu temen satu jurusannya Jiyeon. Dan juga Jung Hoseok yang kebutaln adalah kakak kelasnya waktu SMA.

Menurut penuturan Taehyung, konon dulu itu _leader_ Bangtan, Kim Namjoon mempunyai dendam tersembunyi kepada Do Kyungsoo. Maka dari itu, mereka bermusuhan sampai akhirnya salah satunya memutuskan untuk meminta damai.

Al Pacino nggak semudah itu menyetujui walaupun akhirnya iya.

Isi-isi perjanjiannya ada yang agak aneh dan nggak masuk akal.

Meski demikian, Al Pacino akhirnya berdamai dengan EXO.

Dan, beberapa diantara mereka pun berteman. Diantaranya, Jongin dan Hoseok, Baekhyun dan Taehyung, serta Jungkook dan Chanyeol.

Meskipun begitu, masih ada yang bermusuhan antara lain Kyungsoo dan Namjoon serta Sehun dan Taehyung.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Yak!" Teriakan menggelegar dari tengah kantin membuat Jiyeon terpaksa mendongakkan kepalanya.

"Yak! Byun Baekhyun!"

Tanpa penjelasan apapun, Jiyeon sudah tahu siapa yang lagi berantem.

Siapa lagi kalau bukan kanjeng mami SONIV, Byun Baekhyun dan Kim Seokjin ?

Dua diva yang nggak sadar gender itu emang sering berantem di kantin.

' _Cepet-cepet lulus kek gue.'_

 **.cuap-cuap.**

 **hai guys. hai cintaku sayangku. mwah.**

 **this is ma second fanfiction.**

 **jadi, setelah merintis ff bergenre M gue memutuskan untuk tobat dan bikin ff rating T. alhamdulillah...**

 **terima kasih juga buat yang pertama kali ngerevieew ff gue.**

 **terima kasih sudah meng-review :))**

 **see ya at the next chap :***


	2. Chapter 2

**Accidentally Falling In Love**

 **A BTS and EXO Fanfiction**

 **Choi Jiyeon (OC)**

 **Kim Sungyeon (OC)**

 **Huang Jinra (OC)**

 **Jennifer Ahn (OC)**

 **Ayumi Mitsumoto (OC)**

 **Genre : School-Life , Romance**

 **Rating : T**

 **Warn! Yang baper kalo EXO OT12 jangan baca :v bahasanya juga ancur:v**

 **[2]**

* * *

 **BRAKK!**

"Yak! Byun Baekhyun! Kerjain tugas lu dengan bener dong!"

Jiyeon yang baru aja mau ngasih dokumen KSB (Kenakalan Siswa perBulan) ke Chanyeol pun langsung tutup kuping.

Sumpah, ya ini yang namanya kantin.. Gak pernah gitu ya? Damai kek. Tentram kek. Ada aja masalahnya =.=

Kali ini yang ribut dua diva SONIV. Kim Seokjin sama Byun Baekhyun. Kurang 2 orang lagi sih sebenernya. Duo mulut cabe, Min Yoongi ama Xi Luhan.

Kalo mereka berempat berantem udah dah mending SONIV diliburin aja langsung mahasiswanya daripada pulang-pulang pada 'ayan'.

"Apaan sih?" Baekhyun yang lagi makan mi ayam Bang Kimbab pun nengok ke arah Seokjin dengan muka blepotan kuah mi ayam. Ewh. Tapi menurut para fans-nya tetep kasep.

Ternyata, setelah melalui proses persali—eh penyelidikan, diketahui penyebab Nyai Seokjin marah-marah adalah karena Baekhyun yang nolak alias ogah-ogahan kerja kelompok karena kerja kelompoknya dirumah doi.

"Eh! Baek! Mukelu bule!" Kai nyeletuk.

Baekhyun pun ngejawab. "Ciyus lu? Mirip sapa? Onoh ya Chris Hemsworth yak?"

Kai udah nahan ketawa aja denger jawabannya Baekhyun. _'Kepedean nih orang.'_ Batinnya.

Jiyeon yang ada di tengah-tengah Baekhyun dan Chanyeol pun langsung ngebisikin Baekhyun.

"Ah, anu kak. Maksudnya kak Kai itu muka kakak bule-potan. Blepotan kak, kakak makan mi ayamnya." Bisik Jiyeon abis itu nyengir ke Baekhyun.

Setelah itu, dia pun buru-buru ngambil earphone -nya. Udah nebak abis ini bakal ada apaan. Pasti akan ada perang dunia cabe vs terong legendaris yang tiap minggu pasti berantem.

Muter lagu BTS – Dope. Lumayan bisa ngalahin mulutnya Baekhyun. Sementara itu sesuai dugaan Jiyeon, Baekhyun langsung bangun dari duduknya, mencak-mencak sambil sesekali nge jambak rambut Kai.

"Kampret lu, ganteng gini dibilang bulepotan !"

"Ayo bang terus bang! Gas!" Seokjin yang awalnya kesel karena merasa diabaikan sekarang malah jadi ikut-ikutan buat ngomporin Baekhyun bareng Kris. Emang dasar Kris, giliran ngomporin orang aja, dia nomor satu.

' _N_ _ae seutaillo nae nae nae nae seutaillo ayo!_ ' ~ "Kris! Lu pisahin dong! Pada jambak-jambakan tuhhh!" ujar Chanyeol ribet sendiri. Sementara Jiyeon udah mulai jingkrak-jingkrak nyanyi lagu _Dope_.

" _A_ _jjeoreo jjeoreo jjeoreo uri yeonseupsil ttamnae_ _~ B_ _wa jjeoreong jjeoreong jjeoreonghan nae chumi daphae_ _~ M_ _odu bisiri jjijiri jjingjjingi ttilttirideul_ _! N_ _arangeun sanggwani eopseo_ _,_ _cause nan huimangi jjeoreo haha_ _!"_ Jiyeon malah jadi nge-rap sendiri pas bagian J-Hope. Begitu lagunya abis, dia baru nyadar kalo rambut Kai udah pada rontok banyak. Pada berserakan dilantai. Pasti,setelah ini petugas kebersihan sekolah si mas Wooseok bakalan mungutin trus jualin ke fans-nya Kai. Untung rambut Kai tebel, jadi nggak langsung botak.

"Ya ampun kak! Udah! Udah! Jangan berantem! Kalo masih berantem, ikut gue!" Ucap Jiyeon langsung berdiri diantara Kai dan Baekhyun. Kalo nggak diginiin, ntar berantemnya lanjut terus nggak stop-stop. Lagipula, meskipun Jiyeon masih tergolong baru di Divisi Kenakalan Siswa, tapi kerjanya udah bagus. Karena, kalo ada yang berantem… Dikit-dikit dibawa ke BK.

Kai yang daritadi nutupin kepalanya pun bernafas lega. Sedangkan,Baekhyun masih kesel setengah mati. Liat muka Kai aja dia langsung pengen ngejambak lagi. Untung dihentiin sama Jiyeon.

"Kak! Kalian temenan! Jangan berantem!" Nasehat Jiyeon.

Kai manggut-manggut. Sedangkan, Baekhyun malah cemberut.

"Tapi, dia ngehina gu—" "SST! DIEM! KALO KALIAN NGGAK DIEM GUA NGAMUK NIH!"

Baekhyun, Kai, Kris dan Baekhyun langsung pada mingkem. Yah, mau gimana lagi? Semua orang tahu kalau Choi Jiyeon itu kalo udah marah itu ehm—ganas, beringas, nyeremin.

Seokjin yang daritadi _enjoy_ sama pertengkarannya Kai sama Baekhyun pun narik lengan kemeja panjang Jiyeon.

"Dek, kok kamu hentiin sih?" Protesan Seokjin bikin Jiyeon kesel sendiri.

"Ih! Kak gak boleh gitu tau. Berantem bukannya dilerai malah dikomporin." Bales Jiyeon sekalian nyindir Kris yang emang ngerasa dirinya disindir.

"Biar seru tau." Bisik Kris tapi masih bisa kedengeran sama Jiyeon.

Jiyeon pun mutusin buat ngelepasin tangan Seokjin dari lengan kemeja-nya dan nyamperin Kris. Tapi baru juga selangkah anaknya udah kabur :v

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Disisi lain kantin, tampak 5 lelaki tengah memeperhatikan keributan itu.

"Bang Seokjin ngapain, sih?" tanya salah satu dari mereka sembari membaca buku komik yang dipegangnya. Jung Hoseok.

"Anu, bang… Gue rasa, dia berantem lagi sama Kak Baekhyun…" jawab yang paling muda, Jeon Jungkook.

"Oh, lihat siapa yang melerai~" Goda lelaki berambut biru. Min Yoongi.

"Ck. Ganggu. Gak liat gua lagi _enjoy_?" ujar sang pemimpin, Kim Namjoon.

"Bang~ nggak boleh gitu tau. Kasian itu Jungkook." Timpal yang lain, Kim Taehyung.

"Bang! Apa-apaan sih!" balas Jungkook dengan pipi yang mulai memerah.

Taehyung terkikik geli. "Astaga, Jungkook. Segitu sukanya sama Jiyeon?" tanyanya.

"Bang! Diem ah!"

"Pada ngerumpiin apaan nih, woy?" tiba-tiba dari belakang datanglah seorang laki-laki membawa kantong plastik dan memberikannya kepada Yoongi. "Nih kak martabak pesenannya." Yoongi pun mengangguk singkat sebelum mengambil kantong plastik itu dari lelaki tersebut.

"Woy, jawab! Pada ngomongin, apaan?" tanyanya lagi.

"Gebetan permanennya Jungkook, Jim…" ucap Yoongi.

Jimin mengangguk mengerti. "Oh gitu? Cie… Jungkook udah gede nih ye…"

Jungkook yang digoda seperti itu hanya bisa menahan malu.

Jimin pun tersenyum melihat tingkah Jungkook. Namun, senyumnya jauh lebih melebar begitu ia melihat _nya_. Gadis yang telah membuatnya jatuh cinta yang kebetulan kini tengah melerai pertengkaran Baekhyun dan Seokjin.

"Tiap hari, makin cantik aja."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ayo, ih Jiyeon! Liat kontes tari di Aula!"

Jiyeon menggeleng. "Kamu aja, Ay. Males-,-" ujar Jiyeon.

"Serius, ih! Jiyeon… Emangnya kamu nggak mau liat Jung Hoseok, hm?"

Sial, Jiyeon kalah telak. Ayumi selalu tahu kelemahannya. Jung Hoseok adalah kakak kelas Jiyeon sewaktu SMA. Dimana, dari dulu ia selalu mengaguminya.

"Yaudah ayo. Jalan cepet." Titah Jiyeon.

"Tuhkan, ih giliran aku nyebut kak Hoseok aja… Langsung deh jalannya gercep." Ledek Ayumi.

"Udah deh, Ay… Jadi nggak nih?" "Ih… Iya, iya jadi kok jadi!"

Setelah 5 menit menyusuri lorong Asrama Putri, akhirnya mereka berdua sampai ke Aula Utama SONIV.

"Itu! Itu! Kak Hoseok!" pekik Jiyeon girang.

Ayumi _nyengir_. "Cieee… CLBK udah ini sih namanya. Segitunya naksir kak Hoseok, ih." Goda Ayumi.

"S—siapa yang naksir? Orang gue kagum doang sama dia!" balas Jiyeon.

 _Yaelah, ih bentar lagi juga entar jadi cintong_. Batin Ayumi didalam hatinya.

"Jangan ngebatin, nju. Ini udah mau selesai _performance_ -nya kak Hoseok. Kata gue mah dia it—Wah keren…"

Ayumi mengernyit sebelum akhirnya mengikuti arah pandangan Jiyeon. "Oh… Park Jimin, ya? Itu kan salah satu juniornya kak Hoseok."

"D—dia keren, Ay." Ujar Jiyeon.

"Jelaslah, apa lo nggak tahu kalau dia itu salah satu penerusnya kak Hoseok?" tanya Ayumi.

"Salah satu?"

"Iya, dia itu salah satu kandidat yang bakal jadi Ketua Jurusan buat tahun depan. Saingannya sih banyak. Ada Bambam, Lisa, sama si Taeyong." Ujar Ayumi.

Jiyeon membulatkan bibirnya. Setahu dia, Lisa dan Bambam itu pindahan dari Thailand. Mereka berhasil masuk ke SONIV karena piala mereka yang udah kelewat banyak. Lee Taeyong apalagi. Jangan tanya, dia bahkan udah sering diundang ke luar negeri buat ikut pementasan tari.

"Jiyeon! Udah mau selesai, nih! Udah mau diumumin pemenangnya!" teriakan Ayumi menyadarkan Jiyeon.

"E—eh, iya!" Jiyeon pun segera memusatkan atensinya keatas panggung tempat kontes tari itu berlangsung.

Pemenang pertama, tentu saja Jung Hoseok. Jiyeon tidak kaget akan hal itu. Namun, begitu nama Park Jimin keluar sebagai juara kedua… Entah kenapa, Jiyeon merasakan semburat kebahagiaan yang tidak dapat dijelaskan.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Gece ke studio gue. Ada yang mau gue omongin._

Pesan singkat yang dikirimkan oleh Chanyeol menganggu tidur siang Jiyeon. Ia pun dengan kesal berjalan lunglai ke studio tempat Park Chanyeol biasa membuat lagu.

Dengan perasaan yang masih kesal, Jiyeon pun menggeser pintu studio tersebut dengan kasar.

 **BRAK!**

"Eh, caplang. Lu ngapain sih manggil gue kesini? Ganggu gue lagi tidur siang—

—aja?" Jiyeon membelalak kaget.

"Caplang, dia siapa?" tanya Jiyeon begitu matanya menangkap seseorang yang asing sedang duduk di sebelah Chanyeol.

Chanyeol yang menangkap sosok Jiyeon pun terkekeh pelan. "Kenalin, Yeon. Dia ini Min Yoongi. Dia teman satu jurusanku. Min Yoongi, ini Choi Jiyeon. Dia cewek yang waktu itu gua kasih tau ke elo." Ujar Chanyeol.

Yoongi pun bangun dari duduknya dan menghampiri Jiyeon. "Hai, gue Yoongi." Ucapnya.

Jiyeon mengangguk singkat sebelum pada akhirnya menyambut uluran tangan Yoongi. "Gue Jiyeon."

Yoongi pun dengan iseng menarik tangan Jiyeon pelan. "Sini masuk. Jangan didepan aja." Ujar Yoongi. Jiyeon yang ditarik seperti itu hanya bisa diam.

Chanyeol terkekeh melihat perilaku Yoongi.

"Kenapa diem aja? Duduk gih." Ucap Chanyeol. Jiyeon mengernyitkan dahinya. "Kak, ini cuman perasaan gue atau emang kak Yoongi ini… Ah—masa sih?" ujar Jiyeon.

Baik Yoongi maupun Chanyeol berpandangan satu sama lain. "Kenapa sih kamu, Yeon?" tanya Chanyeol.

Jiyeon menatap Yoongi dalam. "Anggota Al Pacino ya?" tanyanya polos.

Yoongi pun terkekeh. "Ketahuan, ya?"

"CAPLANG! SEJAK KAPAN LO TEMENAN AMA GENG AL PACINO?" pekik Jiyeon.

"Semenjak gue tahu kalo elo temenan deket sama Taehyung dan kenyataan bahwa lo naksir Hoseok."

Jiyeon menggeleng seraya menggoyangkan kedua tangannya. "Gila woi, siapa yang bilang gue naksir kak Hoseok?"

Chanyeol menaik-turunkan alisnya. "Aku tadi. Nggak denger?" godanya. Jiyeon pun menggeram. "Ah! Udah ah, sekarang gue mau nanya… Kalian ngapain ajak gue kesini?" tanyanya.

"Mau rekaman lagu." Jawab Yoongi singkat.

"Rekaman?" tanya Jiyeon lagi.

"Iya. Produsernya Yoongi. Disini lo nyanyi dan gue ngerap." Ujar Chanyeol.

"L—lagu apa?" tanya Jiyeon.

"Lagunya Suran sama Changmo. _When I Get Drunk_." Jawab Chanyeol.

Jiyeon tertegun. "Lagu kesukaan kamu kan?" ujar Chanyeol.

Perkataan Chanyeol membuatnya tersenyum. "Bisa aja lo, Caplang."

Chanyeol pun tertawa. "Udah, cepetan kita mulai. Kasihan Yoongi udah nungguin tuh." Ujarnya seraya melirik kearah Yoongi.

"Kampret." Ujar Yoongi.

Jiyeon dan Chanyeol pun memasuki bilik rekaman dan mulai memakai _headphone_ masing-masing.

 _Ajik ijji moshago aju dalkomhae maemdora_ ~ Alunan musik pun mengiringi suara Jiyeon seriring ia bernyanyi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Makasih buat waktunya, ya. Jiyeon, Yoongi makasih udah mau bantuin buat nge- _remake_ lagu ini." Ujar Chanyeol.

Baik Yoongi maupun Jiyeon mengangguk pelan. "Iya, siplah." Ucap Jiyeon.

"Abis ini lu mau kemana, Yeon?"

Jiyeon terkejut saat Yoongi menanyainya seperti itu. "M—mau lanjut tidur, kak." Ucapnya.

Yoongi tersenyum simpul. "Daripada ke kamar lagi trus tidur, mending ikut gue aja ke kantin. Ayo nggak?" tanyanya.

Jiyeon menggumam sebentar sebelum akhirnya mengangguk. "Ayo."

Akhirnya, Yoongi dan Jiyeon pun pamit dan keluar dari studio Chanyeol menuju kekantin. Dijalan, Jiyeon dan Yoongi banyak mengobrol. Dan, masing-masing pun meninggalkan kesan yang baik kepada yang lain. Dan, didalam obrolan tersebut pun muncul fakta-fakta baru.

"Jadi, kenapa sih kak? Kak Do sama Namjoon tuh sering berantem?" tanya Jiyeon.

"Sebenernya, Do sama Namjoon itu dulu sahabatan. Eum…, lo tahu bang Yunho nggak?" tanya Yoongi balik.

"Um… _yeah_? Kakak kelas gue, kan? Yang meninggal karena katanya waktu itu ditusuk sama Soo Hyun?" jawab Jiyeon.

Yoongi mengangguk. "Iya, bener. Sebenarnya, dulu itu mereka sahabatan berlima. Bang Kangta, bang Yunho, Soo Hyun, Do, sama Namjoon."

"Setelah bang Kangta lulus dari Jurusan Musik Klasik, dia keluar negeri. Jadinya tinggal mereka berempat. Bang Yunho, Do, Soo Hyun sama Namjoon. Asal lo mau tahu, dulu Do sama Namjoon tuh sohib banget."

"Terus, kenapa bisa musuhan gitu?" tanya Jiyeon.

Yoongi menggeram. "Semuanya gara-gara Soo Hyun. Lo tau kan, kalo pas pemilihan ketua Senat, Soo Hyun sama Do itu pacaran. Sementara, mereka berdua itu dua kandidat Senat yang seharusnya saling berkompetisi. Soo Hyun itu anak mafia. Jadi, begitu dia tahu kkalo Do menang di pemilihan dan setelah itu Do mutusin dia, dia langsung bawa anak buah ayahnya dan berusaha untuk _**menyingkirkan**_ Do. Tapi—"

"T—tapi kenapa, kak!?"

"Soo Hyun bukan nusuk Do. Dia malah nusuk bang Yunho. Bang Yunho mengorbankan dirinya buat Do. Kebetulan pada saat itu, Namjoon juga ada disana." Ujar Yoongi.

Jiyeon terperangah. "K—kakak serius? T—terus? Gimana bisa hal itu memicu pertengkaran kak Do sama Namjoon?"

"Itu, karena Yunho adalah abang tirinya Namjoon."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

" _Soo Hyun! Kamu mau ngelakuin ini ke aku?! Serius?"_ **Do memekik. Seraya masih berusaha melawan anak buah Soo Hyun bersama Namjoon dan juga Yunho.**

" _HARUSNYA AKU YANG TANYA KAYAK GITU! KENAPA KAMU SANGGUP NGELAKUIN HAL ITU KE AKU!?"_ **pekik Soo Hyun.**

 **Do menghela nafasnya lelah.** _"Jangan kayak anak kecil, Kim Soo Hyun! Kalau aku terus bersamamu, aku bisa gila! Dan juga, bukannya aku udah ngomong kalau kita berteman aja!?"_ **ujar Do.**

 **Namjoon yang berada disana pun menggeram mendengar pertengkaran Do dan juga Soo Hyun. Inilah mengapa ia tidak pernah percaya cinta. Baginya, kasih sayang yang nyata hanya berasal dari kakak laki-lakinya, Kim Yunho.**

" _Banci kamu, Do! Tega kamu nyakitin aku kayak gini! rasain akibatnya!"_ **tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi, Soo Hyun langsung mengambil pisau dan berusaha menusuk Do.**

" _A—akh, sakit…"_

" _B—BANG YUNHO!"_

 **Baik Do maupun Namjoon berteriak. Namjoon langsung mendorong musuh dihadapannya. Sementara Do memegangi tubuh Yunho yang mulai lunglai.**

 **Soo Hyun memekik.** _"Yunho!"_ **Ia pun berusaha untuk menghampiri tubuh Yunho, namun Namjoon mendorongnya dan menyuruhnya pergi.**

 **Wajah Do berubah, kini tidak lagi datar… Melainkan memerah karena menangis.**

" _Bang Yunho! Bang! Bertahan bang!"_ **pekik Do. Namun, Yunho hanya tersenyum sembari menelusuri rupa Do dengan tangannya.**

" _Do. Lo udah gue anggap sebagai adek gue sendiri. Jaga diri lo baik-baik ya. Karena, mungkin setelah ini gue nggak bisa jagain lo lagi. Karena, gue cuman bisa melihat lo dari jauh."_ **Ucapnya lirih.**

 **Namjoon pun mengeluarkan Soo Hyun dari ruangan itu dan bergegas menghampiri tubuh Yunho yang tergeletak di lantai.** _"Bang! Bang Yunho! Gue disini, bang! Gue disini!"_ **ujarnya panik.**

 **Tangan Yunho pun berhenti memegang wajah Do dan kini beralih mengenggam tangan Namjoon.**

" _Namjoon… Mungkin setelah ini, gak bakal ada lagi gue didunia ini. Tapi, inget ya Joon… Gue bakal selalu ada dihati lo, Joon. Gue bakal selalu mengawasi lo dan juga Do. Gimanapun juga, kalian berdua adalah adek-adek gue. Dan, gue minta Joon—"_

 **Ucapan Yunho terhenti sebentar saat ia tanpa sengaja merintih.**

"— _Gue minta, Joon. Lo jaga mama sama papa. Walaupun, dia mama tiri lo, ya Joon. Jaga mama gue dan papa lo. Jaga kedua orang tua kita. Gue—gue akan selalu ada, Joon. Inget itu. Dan, jangan pernah merasa minder lagi. Lakukan apa yang lo mau. Gue, mama, dan papa akan selalu dukung lo kok. Selalu."_ **Dan, tepat setelah mengatakan hal itu, matanya terpejam. Yunho tertidur. Tertidur untuk selamanya.**

" _Bang! Bang Yunhoo! Bang!—hiks…"_ **Namjoon meraung, menangis dan berulang kali memanggil nama kakaknya.**

" _INI SEMUA SALAH LO, DO! COBA AJA LO NGGAK MUTUSIN SOO HYUN! COBA AJA LO NGGAK IKUTAN KONTES SENAT INI! COBA AJA LO NGGAK PERNAH JADIAN SAMA DIA! CO—COBA AJA BUKAN YUNHO YANG NGELINDUNGIN ELO. COBA AJA LO YANG MATI BUKAN YUNHO!"_ **Namjoon berteriak keras. Do pun membelalak.**

" _APA MAKSUD LO, HAH!? GUE GITU YANG HARUS MATI, IYA!?"_

" _IYA! KARENA, BUAT GUE ELO YANG PANTES MATI BUKAN BANG YUNHO!"_

 **Baik Do maupun Namjoon pun terdiam. Setelahnya, Do pun menonjok pipi Namjoon.**

" _Sialan lo. Gue kira kita sahabat!"_ **ujarnya sebelum keluar dari ruangan Ketua Senat.**

 **Sementara itu, Namjoon tampak menyesal sebelum akhirnya menggeleng keras.** _"Nggak. Gue nggak boleh lemah. Liat aja, gue bakal balas dendam!"_

Namjoon tersadar dari lamunannya. _Sialan._ Pikirnya. Semua kenangan itu menyeruak masuk lagi kedalam ingatannya. Sekeras apapun ia menghapusnya, kenangan menyakitkan itu datang lagi. Kali ini, karena foto yang tengah ia pegang. Foto lama.

Fotonya bersama keempat kawannya, Kangta, Soo Hyun, Do dan juga kakaknya sendiri, Yunho. Foto lawas itu terlihat menyenangkan dimata Namjoon. Mereka berfoto saat Namjoon, Do dan Soo Hyun ada di tingkat ketiga, Yunho di tingkat lima, dan Kangta di tingkat terakhir. Semuanya tersenyum di foto itu. Ini jugalah foto terakhir untuk Yunho sebelum ia pergi untuk selamanya.

Dan, itu semua karena Do Kyungsoo!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sebenarnya, Namjoon itu orang baik. Hanya saja, ia terlalu terbayang-bayangi oleh masa lalunya."

Jiyeon mengangguk. Didalam hati, ia menyetujui sekali ucapan Yoongi.

"Nih, baksonya udah abis. Nggak mau kemana-mana lagi, kak?" tanya Jiyeon.

Yoongi hanya bisa mengendikkan bahunya. "Mau kemana lagi? Udahlah, gue disini aja sama lo. Nyaman." Ujar Yoongi.

Jiyeon pun menyeruput kembali es jeruknya. Hilang sudah niatnya untuk tidur lagi, karena menurutnya _hangout_ dengan Yoongi jauh lebih mengasyikkan.

"Oh ya, kenal Jeon Jungkook nggak?" tanya Yoongi tiba-tiba.

Jiyeon mengangguk. "Jungkook yang anak orang kaya itu, kan?" tanya Jiyeon balik.

Yoongi mengangguk. "Yah, bisa dibilang gitu sih. Oh ya, menurut lo dia gimana?"

Jiyeon mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Jeon Jungkook, ya? Menurut gue sih, dia…"

"Dia?"

"Dia biasa aja sih. Nggak pernah tegur sapa juga. Kita nggak terlalu deket, jadi gue nggak mau ngambil persepsi sembarangan. Emangnya kenapa?" tanya Jiyeon.

Yoongi mendesis. "Nanya doang sih." Ujarnya.

"Oh, gitu. Oh, ya denger-denger dia juga anggota Al Pacino, ya?" tanya Jiyeon. Yoongi pun mengangguk. "Anggota kesayangan Namjoon. Paling muda sih." Ujarnya.

"Baru tingkat satu padahal, ya. Hahaha…" ucap Jiyeon sembari tertawa.

Yoongi tertegun. "E—eum, boleh tanya sesuatu gak?" tanyanya.

"Boleh, boleh. Tanya aja. Ada apa?"

"Nanti, kalo gue ada _project_ dari guru gue, lo mau bantuin nggak?"

"Bantuin apa?"

"Nyumbang suara."

Jiyeon terkekeh. "Boleh boleh~~"

Yoongi pun menghela nafas lega. "Tukeran ID line deh kalo gitu…"

Jiyeon pun mengangguk. "Mana sini hapenya."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jiyeon hari _valentine_ nanti kemana?"

Jiyeon yang lagi makan sama Jinra di kantin kampus, kaget pas Hansol nyamperin dia.

Siapa yang nggak tau Hansol? Hansol Vernon Chwe. Anak jurusan Bisnis yang semua orang tau kalo dia itu anak mantan Presiden Korea Selatan—

"Lu ngapa dah bang, serumah juga ama gue. Nanya dirumah aja napa, ngapa mesti disini?"

—Juga kakak tirinya Jiyeon.

Hansol masang duck face. " _You know that I'm quite busy, sis. You know lah_ gua kan orang—" "sibuk. Iya gue tau kok. Gausah diulang-ulang, emangnya ada apa sama _valentine_?"

Hansol ngeluarin sesuatu dari saku jas-nya. Maklum,anak bisnis. "Nih, gua ada undangan gala dinner dari salah satu temen ayah. Lu mau gantiin gue nggak?"

Jiyeon merhatiin undangan itu baik-baik. "Wah! Restoran ini—" "Lo mau?"

Jiyeon geleng-geleng. "Nggak ah, gua levelnya nasi padang. Murah, nikmat dan yang paling penting bisa dibungkus. Hehehe."

Hansol ngejitak adiknya itu. "Ck, Choi Jiyeon lu gantiin gue kali ini aja.., please?"

Jiyeon noleh ke Jinra. " _Bae_ , lu mau nemenin gua nggak ?"

Jinra yang lagi fokus sama handphonenya menggeleng. "Nggak ah, ada janji sama Mark."

Jiyeon ngehela nafasnya kasar.

"Um, kalo Jen—" "Pasti jalan-jalan ama Taeyong."

"Ayumi?" "Dia kan males, bangun dari kasur aja ogah apalagi jalan ama elu."

"Kalo Sungyeon?" " _please deh babe_ yang bener aja,apalagi dia ? Dia kan dikit lagi mau nikah sama Junki. Lu mau—" "Oke oke! Kalo gitu gua ngajak siapa dong?" Tanya Jiyeon ke Jinra sama Hansol.

Jinra sama Hansol ngangkat kedua bahu mereka. Gatau.

"Hm.. ngajak mas ceye?" usul Jinra.

Jiyeon menggeleng. "Ewhh.. Gak bisa, dia lagi ada tugas dari Profesor Kwon. Bisa-bisa ntar dia nggak fokus lagi. Nggak ah gua nggak mau. Dan, stop manggil dia ceye, geli ih. Kayak dia artis aja."

Hansol masang pose berfikirnya. "Gimana kalo Oh Sehun? Gimana? Dia temen gue di jurusan bisnis. _You know_ kan kalo dia _wanted_. Kalo lo jalan sama dia pas—" "Gua nggak mau nyari masalah, _please_. Lagipula itu Sehun kan pacarnya Sowon, gila aja gua embat." Tolak Jiyeon.

Jinra langsung naro hapenya di meja gitu aja. "Sehun? sama Sowon? Bukannya Kak Seok—" "P.U.T.U.S. Mereka berdua putus. Sowon jadiannya sama Sehun deh."

"Gila serius, sis?" Hansol yang daritadi berdiri akhirnya duduk juga disebelah Jiyeon. Jadi sekarang Jiyeon diapit sama Hansol dan Jinra.

Jiyeon ngangguk. "Yha~~ ketinggalan berita."

"Lu tau darimana? Dari mas cey—" "Jinra, _please_. Gua geli sama panggilan itu. Tapi, iya gua tau dari kak Chanyeol." Potong Jiyeon.

Jinra sama Hansol bisik-bisik dibelakang Jiyeon. "Eh! Woy! Lu pada ngapain pada bisik-bisik,huh!?" protes Jiyeon.

Jinra ngasih kode ke Hansol buat ngasih tau Jiyeon. "Jadi gini, Yeon.. Gimana kalo elu.." Selanjutnya,Hansol mutusin buat bisikin Jiyeon.

"Eh anjir gila aja lu! Nggak ah nggak mau!" Tolak Jiyeon begitu Hansol selesai ngomong.

"Cuman dia doang yang menurut gue dan Jinra itu cocok buat lu. Anaknya nggak banyak ngomong dan kayaknya nggak malu-maluin juga. Dia juga jenius. Gua tau kok dia paling pinter seangkatan-nya. Gimana? Mau ya? Demi gua deh, sis."

Jiyeon berusaha menghindari tatapan berbinar dari mata Hansol. Tapi gagal.

"U—uhm, yaudah deh.. ntar malem dia gua line."

Jinra sama Hansol tosan. "Nah gitu dong!"

.

.

.

* * *

line

 **Me :**

Kak Yoongi?

 **Min Yoongi :**

Iyaaa?

 **Me :**

Kakak punya kontak Jungkook nggak?

 **Min Yoongi :**

Mau ngapain? PDKT yaa?

 **Min Yoongi :**

Btw,ini gue Taehyung. Nih gua lagi keluar ama abang-abang gue. Ada Jungkooknya juga. Lu mau gue kenalin ato apa?

 **Me :**

ANJUU

 **Me :**

TAEHYUNG KASIH HP NYA KE YOONGI

 **Min Yoongi :**

?

 **Me :**

Kak Yoongi?

 **Min Yoongi :**

y. knp?

 **Me :**

Kak, minta kontak Jungkook…?

 **Min Yoongi :**

Min Yoongi have send you a contact :

 _[Jeon Jungkook] 08965743xxxx_

 **Me :**

Makasih kak, buat rekaman itu… nanti tanggal 28 aku mampir ya^^

 **Min Yoongi :**

7 lagu y?

 **Me :**

Perasaan janjinya 2 deh

 **Min Yoongi :**

y. 2 tmbh 5

 **Me :**

Bah-_-"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _—to be continued_

* * *

 _did y'all miss meeeee?_

aku kembali dengan chapter 2 yang panjang wuhuuuuuuuuuu

first of all aku mau ngucapin makasi buat kak **_devinaseptiani_** yang sudah mem- follow dan mem- favoritkan ceritaku iniiii:))

TERIMA KASIH BANYAK KAKK!

dan, terima kasih juga untuk kalian para reader. _I hope you guys love my story_ ^o^


End file.
